randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Theresa Fowler/References
*Her full name is a mondegreen of "there is a flower". *Scott Thomas, the co-creator of the series, revealed in a Tumblr post that Theresa is Randy's true love. *Theresa has a brief cameo in "30 Seconds to Math" where she is being hypnotized with the crowd. She is standing next to Randy with Debbie Kang. *It's been shown several times that she might have a crush on Randy and vice versa, the first time in "Night of the Living McFizzles," the second in "Der Monster Klub," the third in "The Ninja Identity," the fourth in "Sorcerer in Love," the fifth in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge," the sixth in "Shloomp! There It Is!", and the seventh in "The Brawn Also Rises" *She has been stanked four times so far, in the episodes "So U Think U Can Stank", "Der Monster Klub", "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" and "Shloomp! There It Is!". **Theresa is also the first female student seen stanked in the show. *Along with Julian, Dave, and Juggo, she is one of the more unpopular kids at Norrisville High. With these three, she is a member of "Der Monster Klub." On the other hand, she is one of the students who is invited to the "Bash Splash" in "House of 1,000 Boogers." *She is in the Norrisville High Twirl Team, which Principal Slimovitz temporarily got rid of to pay for the school cafeteria in "Der Monster Klub". *She is dressed as Stevens for Halloween in "Night of the Living McFizzles". *In "House of 1,000 Boogers" she is seen wearing a swimsuit version of her band uniform. *She somewhat resembles Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. Her hair is also similar to Twilight Sparkle's hair from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *She is a member of the chess club as seen in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit". *According to Randy, she smells like rainbows in "The Ninja Identity". *She has a pet mouse as seen in "McFreaks". *At the Dance Beneath the Stars in "Sorcerer in Love," she asks Randy if he wants to dance with her. However, she didn't say whom she was asking, so Howard assumes she meant him. Although Randy seemed really pleased at the idea of dancing with her, the two boys argue over who was asked, and Theresa walks away in annoyance. **She sits behind Morgan in Mr. Bannister's class. **In a deleted moment, she's watching the boys fawn over Amanda with Flute Girl, Debbie, and Morgan, while looking upset. *It is revealed in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" that she owns a satchle with a flower image on it. *Theresa is the second person to correct Heidi on Randy's name (the first was Randy himself), which she does while stanked in "Shloomp! There It Is!". **When she gets upset after Randy shows interest in Heidi over her, Theresa chooses to drown her sorrows by drinking milk in "Shloomp! There It Is!". *Theresa has a habit of grabbing someone's hand, namely Randy's, when she's frightened; first seen "Night of the Living McFizzles" **She also has an abnormally strong grip that even Randy, can't break free of, as seen in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge". **She was also able to keep her grip on her twirling stick despite being flown around the school in "Pranks for Nothing". *As seen in "Everybody Ninj-along", she can play the keyboard. *At some point of most episodes like in "Hiphopocalypse Now ", Theresa Fowler is seen looking at Randy from the background. *For unknown reasons, Theresa was voiced by Grey DeLisle in "Winner Takes Ball ", not Sarah Hyland who usually voices as her. * She is part of the school's Chess team and is stanked in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" from the pain of losing to Flackville. Category:Character Trivias Category:Secondary Character